


No Time

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, HanMei, I was requested to hit the Angst Button, Just angst, Last Resort, No Fluff, Oops, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Will there be a sequel?, maybeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Stranded in a sudden and dangerous storm, Hanzo suggests to use the abandoned Ecopoint's functional cryo technology. Mei is...adamant.





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from Tumblr posted here.  
Will there be a sequel? Perhapsss

“Mei, there’s no time.” Hanzo called. 

“No! There has to be another way! I’m not losing you the same way I lost my friends! No!” She yelled out, her voice cracking near the end of her sentence. 

The sudden storm outside battered. It quickly became too dangerous to leave. Their supplies were dangerously low. But the cryo technology in this abandoned Ecopoint facility was still running. 

“It was a risk, and this time it won’t happen. Overwatch has a–” Hanzo tried to reason before she sharply cut him off. 

“That “risk” took the lives of all my friends except me! I can’t think about what would happen if you were to–to suffer the same fate!” Her emotions took over, and she crashed to the cold floor, crying. She can’t lose him. Not in the way she lost her friends. There has to be another way. There has to be. 

For her love to suffer the same fate, and her to live again, it would become unbearable for her whole being, both in her heart and soul. 

That was when Mei’s face was suddenly lifted upward and Hanzo’s warm lips met with hers. It was a familiar feeling, like cuddling up with him and watching the sakura blossoms in spring float by, and she let herself immerse in the feeling for a moment. 

But in that moment, she heard him speak. 

“Forgive me Mei, my love. There’s no more time left.” 

And suddenly, instead of that warm feeling with her beloved, it was replaced by another familiar embrace, reminiscent of an eternal cryosleep, along with the word in red that dreaded her being ever since as her vision faded to black. 

_ **MALFUNCTION** _


End file.
